Dana VS Daley
by Ififall
Summary: UFC Fanfiction. Paul Daley confronts UFC President Dana White. Dana isn't impressed, but can Paul convince Dana that he belongs in the UFC?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Dana White's Quote about Paul Daley is from Wikipedia. Using various Quotes from MMA Media interviews. Some Quotes are rumours, some Quotes are real-life Quotes.

* * *

Dana White Quote about Paul Daley: _**"There's no excuse.**__** These guys are professional athletes. You don't ever hit a guy blatantly after the bell like that, whether you're frustrated or not." He added, "I don't care if he fights in every show all over the world and becomes the best and everybody thinks he's the best pound-for-pound best in the world, he will never fight in the UFC ever again"**_

* * *

The Eighth of May was one of the worst days of Paul Daley's life professionally. Paul Daley was facing Josh Koscheck. The blonde wrestler was known for his trash-talk, but it didn't matter to Paul. Paul Daley was on a winning streak in the UFC and he wasn't going to let Koscheck get in his way. Despite promising to go for a knockout, Paul's takedown defense was shaky. After three rounds of getting thrown to the ground, Paul Daley had had enough.

At the end of the third round Paul knew he'd lost. Not only was the fight for a number one contender shot, but the winner of Daley VS Koscheck would be the next Coach in the popular Ultimate Fighter Series. Paul knew that he'd lost. Koscheck didn't help matters by rubbing his nose in it. As soon as the final bell had rung. Both men got up and Koscheck laughed at him.

* * *

"Nigger you really need to learn how to fucking fight" Koscheck said.

* * *

The guys went back to their corners, but Paul was angry embarrassed and hurt. When Koscheck got back to the centre of the octagon, Paul walked past the Referee and hit Koscheck with a clumsy jab. It connected and Koscheck's head moved back with the punch, but the winner didn't fall. Referee Dan Miragliotta pulled Paul away and almost lifted him up to the other side of the cage. Paul's corner told him to calm down and gave him some water.

"What the hell was that?" Dana White said from the other side of the cage. Paul shrugged and said the first thing that came into his head. "I didn't hear the bell" Paul said. "Bullshit" UFC President Dana muttered. He walked away. Straight after that Dana made the announcement that Paul Daley would never fight in the UFC again. Even after the dust had settled, Paul had joined Strikeforce and was doing well. He'd knocked out UFC Veteran Scott Smith in Round one. Strikeforce Bosses were so impressed they gave Daley a title shot against The un-beatable Strikeforce Champion, Nick Diaz.

* * *

But Dana White still wasn't Paul's biggest fan. When asked about the Diaz VS Daley fight Dana said:

"What? Who do I want to win? That's fucking obvious, Nick Diaz" Paul couldn't understand why. He got cut from the UFC before he'd even got back to the hotel and Dana was still pissed at him. Paul lost against Diaz in a controversial win. Paul thought that the Referee stopped the fight too early, he wasn't knocked out and Daley was trying to get back to his feet.

But as long as Nick Diaz was still the champion, there was no way Diaz was going to give Daley that rematch.

* * *

When Daley wasn't getting enough fights he asked to be released from his Strikeforce contract. From then on Paul Daley post-UFC took on every fight that was offered to him. He took on challenges from fighters all over the world. "MMA Ringside" in Canada, "Impact Fighting championships" in Australia. "The Dubai Fighting championships" in Dubai, "Cage Contender" in Ireland. "The Legend Fight show 2" in Russia. He lost one of them, but he'd been on a winning streak.

Twitter, MMA fans and journalists were giving Paul support, telling him that the UFC should have taken him back, but he didn't know what Dana White thought. After a little digging on MMA Video sites, Dana wasn't giving away any clear answers.

* * *

In The first MMA Interview that Paul saw Dana said this:

Interviewer: "Do you think that Paul Daley could come back?"

Dana: "Absolutely not No fucking way"

* * *

The second one went like this…..

Interviewer: "Will you be cutting the master of the Heel-Hook Rousimar Palhares?"

Dana: "We cut this kid called Paul Daley for doing the same thing. Paul will never fight in the UFC again and we're gonna cut Palhares too"

* * *

Swedish Interview went negatively.

Interviewer: "Is there any way back for Paul Daley to get back to the UFC"

Dana: "I don't know about that"

* * *

Ariel Helwani's interview with Dana didn't make Paul felt better either.

"What about Paul Daley Dana? Have you had any thoughts about getting him back?" Ariel asked.

Dana: "I really haven't thought about it. You'll have to find him and ask him" Dana said.

* * *

Ariel did just that. He called Paul's management and they set up the interview on the MMA Hour. Paul explained what he was doing in MMA now and where his career was going.

"Would you like to be back in the UFC Paul?" Ariel asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no" Paul said. "The UFC is one of the biggest MMA promotions in the world. A UFC event is coming up near me, and I'd love to be a part of it" Paul said.

* * *

That last comment Daley made gave him the push he needed. A UFC fight night was coming up. Dana would be there and this was Paul's chance to see Dana after all this time. With a friend he got some tickets and went to the event. Machida VS Munoz was great main card, Paul wished he'd been put on it. Paul couldn't get to see Dana backstage without a VIP Pass, so his only option was the parking lot.

"Dana…wait!" Paul said.

"Fuck off before you get arrested…..again" Dana said.

* * *

"So you've been keeping tabs on me then?" Paul asked. Dana chewed his gum roughly before spitting it out in a tissue.

"The fucking answer's a "No" Paul…..it's always a "No" Dana said.

"Look Dana…..Mr White. I just want five minutes of your time….please…..what have you got to lose?" Paul asked. Dana leaned back in his car seat before opening the car door.

"Okay...Five fucking minutes" Dana said.

* * *

It was weird for Daley having to be his own manager, at least for tonight. Dana pulled up outside a hotel. Paul followed him. Dana went to the desk and the woman gave him his card. They both went up a few flights of stairs, then along a corridor. Dana opened the door with the hotel card and Paul followed him inside. "Say your piece, then fuck off" Dana said. Paul figured that Dana had the biggest room in the hotel. It was huge with Two mini fridges and what looked like a cabinet of drinks. A flat screen TV was built into the wall and champagne bottles were stacked in a polished steel bin.

"Cost much does it?" Paul asked.

* * *

"Why the fuck are you here?" Dana asked sitting down.

"You know why I'm here. I want back into the UFC" Paul said.

"Just because you've been a good boy for five fucking seconds?" Dana asked.

"Dana come on. I've learnt my lesson" Paul said sitting down in one of the chairs, but he was facing Dana.

* * *

"You learnt your lesson at the UFC's expense" Dana said.

"It was one mistake" Paul said.

"Do you know how much money we could have lost? How many UFC Sponsors that have second thoughts because of your mistake? No Paul, you don't know shit about the UFC because you were too fucking selfish" Dana said getting up to get a drink.

"People have been Tweeting me and Stuff Dana. Gilbert Yvel hit a Referee. BJ Penn, held on to Jens Pulver, Frank Mir went to crazy on a Heel-Hook, Dan Henderson and Dong Hyon Kim got in extra punches. The Diaz Brothers beat up Mayhem Miller in public…." Paul was saying.

* * *

"The Diaz Brothers did that shit In Strikeforce. Get your facts fucking straight" Dana said pouring out a glass of Scotch.

"So that makes it okay? Everyone gets a second chance but me Dana. Brock Lesnar talked racist shit to Velasquez, he gave the finger to the crowd. Southern Blue eyed Chael Sonnen cheated to get to Anderson Silva and he's still fighting in the UFC. How is that fair?" Paul asked.

* * *

"Paul don't fucking patronize me with the "I have a dream" bullshit. You crossed a line" Dana told him.

"So did Nate Diaz on Twitter" Paul said.

"You're talking about the Diaz Brothers like they're fucking Georges ST Pierre lookalikes. The Diaz Brothers are mixed race and have the same fucking parents okay? So don't fucking go there" Dana said taking a sip of his drink.

* * *

The point is how could you ban me from the UFC?" Paul asked. "Diaz and Bisping have done worse" Paul said. "All I'm asking for is one more chance. You gave a chance to Diaz when he called Caraway a fag. You gave Bisping a second chance when he spat on Jorge Rivera's camp at UFC 127…..in public" Paul said.

"Bisping and Diaz didn't punch Koscheck in the fucking face. You're just pissed that Bellator dumped you. Diaz would rather chop his own dick off than give you a re-match. You're back in the fucking little leagues Daley. It's Only _now_ you fucking realize that the UFC was the best thing that has ever happened to you" Dana said.

"No" Paul said simply. "Dana, you were the best thing" Paul said.

* * *

Without warning Paul scurried over to Dana on the chair and Kissed him. Without thinking Dana kissed him back. They made out on the sofa until Paul started to unbuckle Dana's jeans. Dana's leg twitched.

"Trying to sleep your way to the top Daley?" Dana asked.

"I'm banned from the UFC for life….remember?" Paul asked. Paul got on the floor and unbuttoned Dana's jeans and slid them down. Dana was a tough crowd to please, but maybe Paul could please him in other ways. He stroked him through his pants gently at first then faster as he used his other hand to massage Dana's thigh. When Paul was finished, Dana pulled his trousers up and Paul went to wash his hands.

* * *

Daley came back out and walked to the hotel door.

"Hey Daley…." Dana said. Paul stopped, thinking that Dana was going to say something about his "Private performance"

"This goes no further than here okay?...I'll think about your future in the UFC. I'm not promising you shit" Dana said with a nod.

* * *

"I get it…..thanks Mr White" Paul said.

Dana made some calls while Paul went back to his place. He got a call from one of his Team-mates Dan Hardy who was training with Miller at the time.

"Hey Paul how are you Mate?...wow….yeah that's great news…..yeah come over" Dan said.

* * *

"Late night hookers again Danny-boy?" Miller asked.

"Funny Miller. Nah Mate, things are looking up for Paul Daley. He might be back in the UFC before you know it" Dan told his training partner.

"Wait….Paul Daley's back in the UFC and I'm not?" Miller asked.


End file.
